Jorgen Von Strangle/References
*Very early episodes considered him a parody of Arnold Schwarzenegger, particularly in the film Commando, though his name and facial features are more akin to Jean-Claude Van Damme. *In the Oh Yeah! Cartoons episode, "The Zappys," Jorgen has a godkid named Winston but was never heard of again in the series. Although, the evidence shown in Temporary Fairy may explain why Winston is not his godchild anymore. *He loves scrambling the fairies (as shown in Abra-Catastrophe). *He likes to break the bridge connecting between Fairy World and Earth if there's an emergency. *He was the host of Fairy Idol. *It was revealed in a flashback that he met the Tooth Fairy by wearing a sweater-vest (as shown in Who's Your Daddy?). *He does not like to wear upper attire that does not reveal his biceps, as shown in Pixies Inc.. *While technically every fairy has some powers of warping reality, Jorgen has shown he can do so in the form of a story, shown when he read a story to Binky when he was sick, and it caused Timmy, Wanda, and Cosmo to be the characters of the story, as shown in Timmy the Barbarian. *In a non-canon joke shown in the School's Out!: The Musical bloopers (which can be found on YouTube), Jorgen actually speaks with a British accent during the scene where he says "But first this frappe mocha" someone put a mouse trap in his drink. Jorgen later says in a British accent, "Ok, yes, ha ha, very funny. Now which one of you chaps DIES for this?". *His closest friends are Wanda, Cosmo, and Timmy as revealed in "Teeth For Two ". (Although he says he has lots, they're his closest friends.) *He has been a fan of disco since the 70's, as shown in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker. *He once became Timmy's temporary fairy when Cosmo and Wanda were too busy taking care of Poof. *Jorgen's role as an intimidating antagonist was dwindled greatly over the years, while he can still be an antagonist at times, he became more of a supporting protagonist due to him assisting Timmy and his fairies many times due to certain moments of crisis, usually Jorgen is defined as an anti-hero. *Jorgen appears to be the largest fairy currently in Fairy World. In "Wishology!", it's revealed that fairies used to be warriors in ancient times, and they were much larger than the current fairies. This may account for Jorgen's large size, though the theory that he is one is more of a suspicion by fans and has not been proven. *He is one of the only fairies in Fairy World without wings and therefore cannot fly without his jet pack. **Ironically, as the series progressed, Jorgen never used his jet pack. And it has not made a reappearance since the 2nd Jimmy/Timmy crossover special, "When Nerds Collide." *It's proven that Jorgen finds other means of transportation without the use of magic. Especially when there's no magic left in Fairy World. This is shown in "Crocker Shocker." *In Action Packed, he was the main villain due to the wish Timmy makes. * Jorgen Von Strangle has appeared in all movies except Channel Chasers. * In the Swedish dub, the character's name is Jorgen Von Strypgrepp, a translation of the English name. * In Pixies Inc. it 's revealed that he has a collection of Flipsies. * Jorgen seems to be the boss of Faries of Fury. If it was completed by him, the boss will be Crimson Chin although he is the semi boss. * He is one of the few fairies with eye color that is not the same as his hair color. Another example of this is Blonda. * In The Gland Plan, when his fagiggly glad isn't working, he says "...I need to find the Anti-Jorgen," which means he is an only child. **However, in Fairly OddPet it turns out that Jorgen has a niece, so he could have a brother or sister * During the Wish Limbo in Beach Blanket Bozos, Jorgen's the only notable character that didn't grow facial hair. * In the last episode of season 9 (Episode 26), Jorgen is seen to have worn mascara and is seen when he became emotional. It is also asked by Cosmo if anyone noticed. *His name on the German-language version of the show is "Jean Claude Van Ramme", a closer reference to Jean-Claude Van Damme. Category:References Category:Characters Category:Trivia Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Fairies